dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Warden Of The Dales
Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Warden Of The Dales page. I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JoePlay (Talk) 01:49, November 28, 2009 Re: Changing Player Character to The Warden Absolutely! The more help the better I say. Also, if you see any pages that are written in second person "you go here and you battle darkspawn", if you could change it to "The Warden goes here and battles darkspawn" that would be great. Thanks for the offer . Loleil 23:08, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Re: The Qunari Prisoner You've made it so much better . I just have a little advice for future edits. Races/species aren't capitalized. So qunari, elves, darkspawn are all lower-case. Also don't forget to add links, you can do this by adding double square brackets around a word, like this The Warden, which results in this The Warden. Finally, always try to add a category. There's a button near the bottom of the page, or you can add Category:NAMEOFCATEGORY into an article. Thanks for your edits. Loleil 22:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: Shale Personally, before a spoiler warning I would refer to Shale as "it", as I don't think golems necessarily have a gender. After the spoiler about Shale's past has been mentioned however, I think it's safe to switch to "she". Hope that helps. Loleil 23:55, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Re:New Bug That is one thing you don't want to miss out on! You could add it to the bugs page if you like, or maybe see if there's a solution on the BioWare forums. Loleil 23:59, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :Whichever ones you feel are significant to receive coverage . Loleil 07:28, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah it seems like there are a few nasty bugs out there. The worst that happened to me was that talking to Shale stopped the game. Though when I wanted to replay the endings and I turned down the difficulty to easy and it makes the game go much, much quicker. so I hope it won't be too painful for you to replay. Good luck! Loleil 07:40, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Yay! I hope everyone lived happily ever after, well as happily as they can in DA:O . Loleil 23:15, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::Aww, Lanya kept the Dalish safe in my ending, but poor Brother Burkel I still feel guilty about what happened to him. Loleil 00:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Morrigan Yes I'd heard that. I think I read somewhere that David Gaider got it from one of his friend's characters, but he doesn't know where she got it from and it's pretty interesting the way the similarities worked out. Morrigan is one mysterious character for sure! My Wishlist What I really want for Christmas is DA:O 2 but somehow I don't think I'm going to get it hehe. Hmm what do I want more of... #More helmet styles. All the armour looked so good, it seemed a pity they didn't look better #Extra and longer side quests that span the whole game. #More unique weapon and armour icons. A little thing I know, but I love that stuff. #Bigger cities, especially Orzammar I didn't get a sense that is was a huge city. #And why not have an extra companion, you can never have too many of those . But I'm stretching now and I think Dragon Age is jam-packed full of goodness. What would you like to see? Loleil 00:02, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Oh those are much better than mine. I would like a base too. I don't know what it is, but there is something that is appealing about having a computer home. And playing a qunari would be fun, then we could finally see what females look like. That would be interesting. Loleil 01:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Cailan's Armor Alistair only wears that armour in the epilogue, but Return to Ostagar promises players "An opportunity to reclaim the lost arms and armor of a king". So you might not have to wait much longer to get it. Loleil 11:23, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Tank Looks like it's coming along well. User:Seraphimhunter has added some valuable information so it looks like you have started a page that will be a valuable addition to the wiki, just don't forget to add categories ;-). Loleil 06:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Do you have plans for anymore? Loleil 02:45, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Re: Questions Well I'm sure it's nothing that a good hammering couldn't fix . As to the sword, yes it does appear to come out of nowhere, which is a little jarring. I suppose you just have to use your imagination. I like to think they had ceremonial execution swords lying about, just in case of incidents like this. Loleil 00:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Restoration Oh no! If you can point me towards the page, I can see if I can restore it for you. Loleil 23:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas to you too! Hope you had a wonderful day, and if you want to make an article a candidate for deletion use the delete template, which is . Loleil 00:17, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :I forgot to add that a reason must be given in the template now, so rather than just adding , you now have to write . You think I would have remembered that considering I was the one that changed it ;-). Loleil 00:30, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Re: Dueling Dog and Loghain Ah, ok yeah I actually tried it, what Eamon says is quite funny though, worth "trying" heh. I'll have to try it with Shale sometime, see what they say. - AbsolutGrndZer0 23:28, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: Annoyed Gah! that is annoying. I was short of money the whole game too, but I'm determined to be rich next! Loleil 01:06, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: King Maric's Blade I didn't realise we had a page for it on the wiki. Last I heard was the developers had a quest where the player could get it, but weren't happy with the end result and cut the quest and sword from the game. I might add a note to the page. Loleil 01:24, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I was just about to add a note to the page when I stumbled across this quote from Rob Bartel in "Questions about Return to Ostagar?" "Maric's sword is a longsword and can be dual-wielded which will be of value for some rogue builds." So it sounds like players can get their hands on it when Return to Ostagar is released... whenever that is :p. Loleil 08:49, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Replies I've never managed to get either, but at least it's not particularly powerful and pictures for equipment pages would be great. As to Awakening, if your character made the ultimate sacrifice I assume you'll have to play a fresh character, but hopefully the choices your previous character made will still have an impact. Loleil 23:30, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gamer tag thingy You mean the character tag? They do look nice, don't they. They are one Tierrie's creations and if you check out Forum:Character Tags! he gives a pretty good run down of how to use them. Loleil 00:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Alistair's sword I'm afraid I know nothing about it, maybe we'll have to future DLC to get that model. Loleil 22:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe looks like you guys are having fun! Loleil 23:58, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well there you go! That magic chest knows no bounds. Loleil 22:17, January 24, 2010 (UTC) In Uthenera - spolier alert Hi. Yes, I am the right person to ask. Basically, all the pages for codex entries were created by a bot from the summary pages, and I took the decision to be better safe than sorry and include a spoiler alert by default on all pages (some codex entries, most noticeably the character ones, definitely do have spoilers). I'm now very slowly making my way through the codex entries tidying stuff up and one of the things on my to-do list is to remove spoiler alerts from those entries that don't need them. But plese, please do feel free to do that yourself if you come across any more: it can easily be done by adding in a line to the CodexTransformer template with the text |spoiler = false. --Zoev 01:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Cyrion Just a couple of little notes. Firstly as he is a character there's no need to add him to a quest category. Next, don't forget to add spoiler tags where needed, as there is some pretty spoilery stuff under involvement. I also added a character infobox, and made some minor changes to the paragraphs. Thanks for your work . 23:13, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Release date for Return to Ostagar Unfortunately I haven't heard word of a release date for Return to Ostagar on any platform. Loleil 01:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Video That was a very well put together video. Thanks for sharing it . Where did you come across it ? Loleil 06:45, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :There is a pages for Videos, that contains all (or most) of the officially released videos, however you are right that we don't use videos on most pages. There are a few reasons that we do this. Firstly we are trying to avoid representations of individual player characters, secondly there can be issues with quality, thirdly it can cause problems with dead links, and finally some editors have expressed concerns about copyright issues. So there's the deep dark reason that you haven't seen too many videos ;). 23:12, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Awakening I've added a section on the Awakening page about the fate of the previous companions, but have kept off saying Oghren is confirmed as a returning companion, just as it isn't officially official. 23:11, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :All fixed now (I hope). I haven't been able to see all the trailers yet, but I wouldn't surprised if they share a similar sweeping orchestral score :). 02:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thoughts Thanks! Hope your new year is shaping up to be a good one too . I think we're doing really well on filling in content and no longer have any major gaps. Now we can focus a little more on consistent formatting and improving the quality of existing articles. Hopefully everything will be ready to go to make writing new articles for Awakening much easier (fingers crossed). I think there isn't a page for the coronation ceremony because all the relevant info is relayed in epilogue Finally, it's a little disappointing that we can't import our DLC items items into Awakening considering they're among the best in the game, but at least we now know that we can sell all our DLC loot in order to buy the good shop stuff. 03:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC)